


"The Way You Flirt is Shameful"

by Yotsuba101



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuba101/pseuds/Yotsuba101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Line Prompt!<br/>Kiba has been wanting to admit his feelings for Yotsuba for a long time now, but Kai keeps getting in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Way You Flirt is Shameful"

“The way you flirt is shameful.”

Kiba blanched at Kai’s remark, as she glared at him from across Yotsuba’s kitchen table. It was a dance that had been going on for about 2 months, where Kiba would slyly try to flirt with Yotsuba, and magically - Kai would always be there to call him out on it. In actuality, Kiba had been wanting to admit his feelings for his team mate for awhile now, but he hadn’t been able to get her alone to tell her. Yotsuba turned away from the boiling kettle on the stove top and looked at Kai incredulously.

“Stop bullying him, Kai. Everything he says isn’t flirtatious.”

Kai smiled snarkily, “You’re right: just whatever he says to you.”

Yotsuba rolled her eyes and opened the cupboard above her stove, “You’re such a bully. Anyhow, if I would’ve known that the two of you would be here, I would’ve done some dishes. Sorry for the mess.”

She reached for the cups on the top shelf, but wasn’t able to quite reach. As she readied herself to climb on the counter, Kiba hurriedly stood up from his seat.

“Let me get those for you!” he said and walked to where Yotsuba was straining to reach.

“Thanks! Im lucky that you ended up growing to be so tall, huh?” she laughed.

Kiba felt his cheeks warm and he smiled as he grabbed three cups from the shelf.

“Yeah, you know, Yotsuba likes tall guys.” Kai said suddenly, sending Yotsuba’s face up in flame.

“K-Kai!”

“I’m just saying!” Kai turned in her seat to face the two of them and raised a brow, “She likes them really tall, just like that one guy. What was his name again?” she twisted her face in mock thought before saying, “Oh yeah! Darui.”

Kiba glared at the mention of Darui’s name. Darui, Yotsuba’s former mentor from Kumogakure, who as far as he concerned also held affections for Yotsuba.

“We’ve been over this Kai,” Yotsuba sighed, moving past Kiba to prepare the tea leaves, “Darui is just a friend. He’s practically family.”

“Just a friend who is probably going to be the next Raikage and is totally into you! If I were you, I would go for him ‘Tsuba. Besides, you two worked so well together during the war.”

Kiba’s blood boiled with every word that came out of Kai’s mouth. Thankfully for him, Yotsuba seemed highly skeptical.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be today? Instead of hanging around my apartment freeloading?” she asked as she handed Kai her cup of tea.

Kai rolled her eyes, “Pushy much? Its like you want some alone time with Dog-Boy over here.”

“No! You took that totally out of context!” Yotsuba turned to Kiba quickly, “Not that I mind you being here or anything either!”

Kiba couldn’t help but to chuckle at Yotsuba’s flustered expression. Kai wasn’t all bad, he figured, she just liked to poke fun at everybody. He sipped his tea quietly and watched as the two girls bickered with one another. Yotsuba had changed so much since their academy days. As a child, she was so shy that he barely knew she existed. As a Genin on the same team together, she seemed so unaffected by everything that he would tease her mercilessly, just to catch a glimpse of raw emotion. After almost 2 years of separation, he saw her at Suna’s Chunnin exams and found completely new feelings for the kunoichi. If he were to be realistic, he’s had feeling for her since then, he just refused to confront them. And now, after rekindling his friendship with her and fighting side by side for so long… Kiba knew that he had to act now or never if he ever wanted a possibility of a relationship with Yotsuba. He was determined that today would be the day.

“You’re being unusually quiet Dog-Boy, are you scheming something?”

… At least thats what he told himself 2 months ago before he knew that Kai would be there at every turn.

“No, I’m just watching you two bicker. Are you always such a whiner?” he replied, smiling as he saw Kai begin to glare at him.

“Who are you calling a whiner?! At least I have a decent excuse for spending time at Yotsuba’s apartment, what’s yours?!”

Kiba paled and began to stutter, “W-well my r-reason is valid!”

Yotsuba and Kai waited for him to continue on and he began to sweat bullets.

“Ah… Well Akamaru is still recovering from the war and, uh, Shino is prepping for his teaching courses, and - I don’t know! Everyone else is busy!”

“Oh…” Yotsuba said softly, averting her gaze to the ground.

Shit. He had really done it now.

“Wow Kiba,” Kai sighed, standing up from her place at the kitchen table, “You could’ve had a nicer excuse prepared.”

“No! I mean, Yotsuba, that came out all wrong! I like hanging out with you!” he tried to fix his mistake but could tell that he was only digging his grave deeper.

“I swear, I’ve never seen a more awkward pair of lovebirds.” Kai laughed, heading towards the door.

Kiba and Yotsuba watched Kai with wide eyes as she slipped on her sandals.

“I’ve done all the pushing I could do, but you two are just hopeless. And here I was hoping I would be able to witness ‘the moment’.” she fake pouted and opened the door, 

“Whatever, tell me all about it later Yotsuba. And Kiba, don’t fuck this up any worse than you already have.”

They watched wordlessly as Kai let herself out the door. After a moment, Yotsuba turned towards Kiba, her eyes still averted from him.

“Just so you know, I’m not insulted that you come over because everyone else is busy. I’m actually very glad, I like having you around.”

Kiba sighed at Yotsuba’s weak attempt to hide her hurt feelings.

“Man,” he groaned, “This wasn’t supposed to go this way at all.”

Yotsuba glanced up at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

He looked down at her, opened his mouth to explain, then closed it again in embarrassment. What could he say to her to explain the situation? He hung around her every spare moment that he could manage for 2 months for a chance to tell her how he felt. She’d probably laugh at him and then kick him out for being a creep. He buried his face in one of his hands and groaned again. To his surprise, he felt Yotsuba tug his hand away from his face. She glared at him, lips pursed.

“Are you hiding something from me? Tell me right now!” then after a moment, she added, “Secrets don’t make friends, you know?”

“Thats the problem,” he said, trying to ignore the fact that Yotsuba’s still had a death grip on his hand, “I kind of don’t want to be friends.”

Yotsuba gasped audibly and Kiba panicked. This was not going even half as smoothly as he had imagined. She released his hand and shut her eyes tight, holding back tears.

“Well I didn’t want to be your rebound friend anyway, you ass!” she cried.

Kiba frowned and hesitantly reached out and touched her cheek. Yotsuba looked at him with watery eyes.

“I love you.” he said softly.

Yotsuba’s tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“You’re taking this prank too far.” she muttered.

Kiba sighed and pulled her into a hug, “Its not a prank. I just really suck at this whole ‘admitting my feelings’ thing.” he pulled her closer and buried his face into her hair.   
“I don’t want to be your friend, I want to be more. I have been wanting to be more for awhile. I love you.”

After a silent few seconds, Yotsuba wrestled herself from Kiba’s embrace and glared at him.

“And for how long has this been going on?” she asked, voice laced with irritation.

Kiba stared at her in disbelief. She changed moods quickly.

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“How long have you liked me?!”

“I don’t know, since like we were like 15. Maybe earlier.” he mumbled, blushing furiously.

Yotsuba eyes widened, “15?! Do you know how long ago that was?!” she ran a hand nervously through her hair, “Oh man, so you’re telling me that when we had on that crazy escort mission, you..?”

Kiba nodded.

“And the party at your house?”

“...Yeah.”

“And during the war?!”

“Did it happen in the past 3 years? If so, then the answer is yes.” he said irritably.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Kiba sighed in frustration, “I’ve been trying to for almost 2 months now! But I couldn’t get you alone at all!”

“I meant why didn’t you say anything for the past 3 years, but I guess that I have no room to talk.” Yotsuba fell back into his arms happily, “I’ve liked you since I was 13.”

“What?!” It was Kiba’s turn to pull away. “13? I thought you hated me back then!”

“Well I kind of did,” Yotsuba laughed, blushing, “My feelings were mixed. I figured if I left with Rei and Kai to Suna, I would get over how I felt about you, but that obviously didn’t happen.”

He pulled Yotsuba back into his embrace and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Kai’s right, we are hopeless.”


End file.
